tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Jaquelle Bellamois
Jaquelle Bellamois is a Breton noblewoman in The Firmament. Background Jaquelle was born to a fairly rich family in the city of Daggerfall. Her family was house Harcroix, a friendly and prosperous house. Out of the five children, she was the youngest, and the most devious. At the age of thirteen, she came up with a deadly plan of murdering her brothers, taking a knife to all their throats. She allowed her parents to believe that an assassin had broken into their estate, but in their mourning, the girl killed them as well, and made sure that she left no trace of her acts behind, and left her as the only living heir. She took care of herself until she grew older, where she took over her family's business and became wealthy. Becoming fairly influential throughout the entire city, she used her cunning mind and her good looks to manipulate her way through any deal, almost getting everything she wanted. The time came that she met a man by the name of Cesaire Bellamois, a wealthy business man of the House Bellamois. The two were flattered with eacother, but Jaquelle had other plans for him, to slowly take over the house. Once Cesaire found out and stopped her, instead of hatred, it was admiration. After learning about their similar tastes, she married him some years later, and gave birth to their two sons, Bryce and Blacen. The former was given up in exchange for immortality, and Blacen was kept for further training. At the time of Bryce's sacrifice, her husband had been killed by Alexandre, Cesaire's brother. She eventually reverted to her older, bloodthirsty ways, taking over House Bellamois and began to build up an underground army for the house, where in the years to come, she would try to take High Rock for herself. During the events of the Firmament, after her reign of tyranny amongst western High Rock, she was killed by her son, Bryce, during the infiltration of the family manor. Personality and appearance Jaquelle is truly an evil person, to the bottom of her heart. Through her life, putting up with her lover being hanged, it had morphed her into a more insane and sick person. Her son Blacen had stood by her side through her rough times, keeping her company, which also gave her a trusting sense. Her smarts had given her an excellent ability to help keep an iron grip around the house and cities captured by her army, and had given her a feared image. This, in effect, gave her the ability to easily manipulate others into providing her army with any aid and support they could offer. Her appearance if of a young woman, despite her real age. This is due to her aquired immortality. She has long blone hair, and fair olive skin. Her stature is somewhat short, and she bares some muscle from intense training that she had been through previously. Other men tend to depict her as attractive, which she uses to her advantage to get what she wants. Powers and Abilities Her abilities include superior swordsmanship and magic. She was trained by a mage from High Rock in which she had close ties to, and her swordsmanship came from her mentor. Her strength in magic is destruction and conjuration, the spell varying in range. She can summon any atronach, or burn down a village if given time. Her mentor informed her of various fighting techniques, but their time was limited as he had fallen ill and passed away. The mage she had spent time with was the one who had informed her of her ability to acquire immortality. He still lives but had disconnected all ties from her upon her death. His teaching were still remembered, making her an even greater mage. Her powers include Dragonskin and Immortality, as well as a sharp tongue. The second latter was a power that she had eventually picked up over the years, her husband also mentoring her in the art of speech. Immortality was achieved by giving up Bryce, her second son, and it has helped her in many ways. It allowed her to lead an army without the effect of aging, which would have limited her ability to be as flexible with the forces she had previously been in charge of. Relationships *Bryce Bellamois (Second son) *Cesaire Bellamois (Husband) *Blacen Bellamois (First son - deceased) *Kaydan Harcroix (Brother - deceased) *Rory Harcroix (Brother - deceased) *Geoff Harcroix (Brother - deceased) *Nolan Harcroix (Brother - deceased) *Thetric Harcroix (Father - deceased) *Lianna Harcroix (Mother - deceased) Roleplays *The Firmament (IV , to be continued) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Bretons Category:One-Handed Warriors Category:Mages Category:Nobility Category:Deceased